


a fairy's love

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies 2019 ✣ [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Caring Girlfriends, Crushes, Drinking, F/F, First Meetings, Heartbreak, Heteronormativity, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, References to Depression, Rejection, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Treating Wounds, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Unrequited Love, Update tags as I go, Vaginal Fingering, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: All drabbles for the femslash fairies event on Tumblr. Will update tags and ratings as I go.





	1. Lucy x Juvia x Cana (fluff / mild angst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts), [Newget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/gifts), [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/gifts), [Lailatehderp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailatehderp/gifts).



Cana had made some difficult decisions in her life, but this out did them all, crippled her with the force of its demand. She had talked through it with Mirajane and Gray, but there was only so much input other people could make before she was on her own, had to take the next steps herself, no matter how small and tentative they were.

She was in love. That fact should be a joyous one; uncomplicated and freeing. And yet it weighed down on Cana, made the alcohol staining her tongue more bitter, and she drank more of it until her thoughts were swimming and her problems were just pebbles skimming the surface of her consciousness.

Opposite her, at the other side of the bar, Lucy spoke to Juvia, and with each passing sip of her drink, the tears threatened Cana’s vision, her stomach churning unnaturally.

Lucy was the sun; golden hair and smiles and a laugh which made flowers grow, gave fairies their wings. She was beautiful in the most obvious sense, and someone that Cana could open herself up to completely, be as vulnerable as she needed without fear of being judged. Lucy was fierce, loved as strongly as she fought, and that passion, that dedication, inspired Cana. It made Cana want to give her heart to her, and maybe she would have, already, if it were not for Juvia.

If Lucy was the sun then Juvia was the moon; understated in her beauty and her grace, she was the quiet kind of ethereal, her emotions were fluid, and she swept Cana away with her. There was a darkness to Juvia that Cana related to, a past of trauma that they had ran from, were still running, in many ways. Her soul was made of the same stardust as Juvia’s, as though the universe was pulling them together, but she did not let her guard down around the other woman. Cana trusted her, of course, but it did not come as naturally as it did with Lucy.

And that was where Cana’s head lay, in turmoil; her heart yearned for one person, her soul for another, and yet the reality was that Cana wanted both, loved them equally, and would never be able to choose one or another. More importantly, Cana did not want to choose. A decision like that would be betraying a fundamental part of her, and there was no way around the truth; her heart was simply too big for just one of them, and Cana would rather have neither, be on her own, than have one and always be wistful for someone else. That would not be fair on anyone involved, and she refused it ardently.

Lucy grinned at her, beckoned her over, and Cana’s eyes briefly caught Mirajane’s. The white-haired woman’s expression was soft, sympathetic, but Cana blinked past it, cleared away the tears, and moved to sit between Lucy and Juvia. Where their skin met hers, she felt hot, almost unbearably so, and yet she would not trade a second of the feeling for anything. Juvia leaned into her, Lucy hooked their arms together, and it was so natural, as easy as breathing; Cana craved it with every fibre of her being, and her heart broke all over again for what she so desperately wanted, and yet could never have.


	2. Minerva x Erza (smut)

When this first began, Minerva was not interested in Erza’s pleasure, simply relished in having the strong Titania below her, writhing. In many ways, this was her victory, this was her winning against the woman who had defeated her so many times before. Nothing else mattered to Minerva, and certainly not whether Erza  _enjoyed_ what happened between them.

She was not sure when that all changed.

“Ahh… shit.” Erza threw her head back, scarlet hair offset on Minerva’s black satin sheets, and her skin was flushed, mouth contorted in bliss.

Minerva wanted to see more, wanted to see Erza lose control completely, wanted the satisfaction of knowing that she had caused that; she wanted  _Erza_.

Her hands hooked around Erza’s leg, forced it up and over her shoulder so that Minerva could slot their bodies together, crotch against crotch. Their clits touched, and Minerva felt a pulse go through her. This was not a position that she enjoyed much, but it was one of Erza’s favourites, and Minerva had found it less and less easy to deny Erza things that she wanted.

Erza bit down on her hand, eyes tearing up as Minerva thrust, hard and fast, against her. Their fingers met for a second, but it was too intimate, and Minerva pulled away to roll one of Erza’s erect nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Minerva allowed herself a wry, breathless laugh at that, out of everything they were doing, it was holding hands that made her the most embarrassed, but then Erza’s hand was cupping her breath, stroking her hip, pulling her down so that their lips could meet, and then Minerva could think of nothing else.

This was intoxicating, stronger than any poisons or narcotics Minerva had been exposed to within the depths of the dark guilds, and yet she did not want to recover; she was an addict, and proud of that fact, because if there was one thing she did not mind her body craving, it was the woman below her.

Minerva thrust two fingers inside of Erza, loose and slick with arousal, and that was the redheads undoing. She came hard, body arching from the bed and mouth hung slack as her legs trembled around Minerva’s. For a second, Minerva was mesmerised by the sheer beauty of the other woman. But then Erza smiled at her, breathless, and ran a warm finger along Minerva’s thigh, and she came too.

They were hot, and sweaty, but they were together. And Minerva found that she liked that fact more than she dare admit to herself, but especially to Erza.


	3. Meredy x Juvia (fluff / minor angst)

“Shit, I’m sorry… It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Meredy sniffled, wiping her eyes, and Juvia smiled sympathetically.

She did not blame the young woman for this behaviour; Cana had gotten her drunk and then passed out, leaving Juvia to deal with the consequences. Not that she minded, of course, as any time spent with Meredy was time spent well. They did not get to see each other often, sp Juvia cherished every second together, no matter the emotion flowing between them.

“I just… god. How could anyone ever love me? I’m a mess. I’m a  _criminal_.” Meredy’s voice broke around the last word, her knees dragged up to her chest as she cried quietly into them. Juvia slid the bottle of beer from her hand, filled the space with her own fingers, and gaze them a quick squeeze.

“Meredy-san, look at me.”

The shorted woman complied wearily, eyes large and puffy, searching Juvia’s face for something she did not seem to find. Juvia took a long breath, and then smiled at Meredy.

“You’re amazing, Meredy-san. Juvia really thinks so! Juvia is very bad at this, at expressing emotion, but… Meredy-san is like a light, and whenever that light enters a room the whole place glows with it. The light is warm, and the people around Meredy-san can feel that warmth, too. Juvia can feel it.” She placed their clasped hands over her heart, allowed Meredy to feel the way it sped at the touch, before continuing.

“Any person would be lucky to share that warmth always, because regardless of what Meredy-san has done before, because the Meredy-san I see now is beautiful, and kind, and deserving of so much love. I hope one day Meredy-san can see herself the way that Juvia does.” She mused, but the tears had not stopped falling from Meredy’s eyes, seemed to have increased if anything.

There’s a pause, a silence that seems thick but not uncomfortable, and then Meredy’s lips are on Juvia’s pressing down insistently until Juvia is pulling away, shocked.

“I want to be loved by Juvia.” She hiccoughs, and Juvia is laughing, pulling the other woman into her arms.

“Juvia already loves Meredy-san, so very much.”


	4. Juvia x Lisanna (fluff)

It was a universally agreed fact that Mirajane was beautiful. Nobody disputed it – would not dare, with Erza lurking nearby – but there was something different about Lisanna, something that excited Juvia in ways that Mirajane’s long white hair and dark eyes hidden behind a sweet smile never had.

“I’ll pair with Juvia! The Juvia in Edolas and myself were good friends, and besides… this Juvia pretty cute.” Lisanna winked, and Juvia felt heat rising to her cheeks.

She was unsurprised, of course, had known how she felt about women for most of her life. But when Lisanna reached down and grasped Juvia’s hands, every cell in body wanted to lean forward and capture her full lips between Juvia’s trembling ones. The urge was so strong she pulled back, put distance between herself and the glimmer in Lisanna’s eyes; the soft curve of her cheek, and the sweep of white hair.

“Lisanna…” She was in awe, and felt the guild staring at her.

For the most part, Juvia kept herself to herself; she was only out to Cana and Gajeel, and was careful to not cause a display, to not allow herself to stumble too far into her heart’s desires.

“But… maybe this woman is also after Gray-sama.” Juvia mumbled, and it felt good, felt safe. Everyone expected that from her, and they sighed into the familiarity, going about their day now that they knew that Juvia was fine. Still, she could hear the distinct guffaws from Gajeel from across the guild hall, and it made her blush furiously, uncontrollably.

“I promise Juvia, I’ll do anything for you. Let’s make you S-Class.”

Lisanna hugged the taller woman, and Juvia’s breath caught in her throat, dragged from her lungs in even spurts. The white-haired woman pulled away and clasped Juvia’s hand again, pulling her towards to guild door.

“Come on, Juvia! Let’s spar.”

Lisanna’s form shifted, clothes vaporising to be replaced with a rabbit costume, ears and tail, and Juvia felt tears form in her eyes.

Her only goal was to keep her heart beating throughout the exam. The title of S-Class would just be a pleasant bonus.


	5. Erza x Mirajane (smut)

Mirajane saw red. It engulfed her senses, consumed her, and yet she did not feel rage; the opposite, in fact. Her lips parted, body rocking forward, meeting the tentative fingers that danced along her stomach, teasing her. The hand flattened, pushing her flat against the mattress, and Mirajane hummed. Being told what to do was a nice change of pace every no and then, and Erza seemed to enjoy it just as much, if not more.

She wore a red satin camisole that clung to her generous chest, was pulled taunt against her spread thighs as she lowered herself onto Mirajane. Her lips were crimson, and Mirajane wanted the colour pressed all across her body, a visual claim that her body belonged to only one, and she was scarlet. Her kiss, her touch, her hair; everything was a deep red, and Mirajane was lost to it.

Erza held Mirajane’s wrists above her head, pink tongue darting out to lick a strip along Mirajane’s throat, and Mirajane shuddered, hips lifting eagerly, pushing against Erza’s crotch. The redhead lowered herself onto the toy, eyes never leaving Mirajane’s, and the demon’s breath was thick and hot and not enough to inflate her lungs; she felt dizzy with lust, and when Erza took the other end of the toy and teased her folds with it, Mirajane cursed loudly, mind going blank.

It was something that they did not use often, and Mirajane had never understood why. When Erza thrust her hips, the long crescent pushed inside of Mirajane, deeper into Erza, and they both groaned with it, Erza’s body falling forward until red lace tickled the edges of Mirajane’s breasts.

Completely at Erza’s mercy, Mirajane allowed herself to be consumed in the fire that Erza had set within her, hips moving to meet Erza’s thrusts, white hair splayed messily around her, and when she cums, it’s hard, and her vision shows a spectrum of red. She bites her lip too hard, holding back a scream, and the taste of blood is bitter, but proof of how much Erza affects her. Mirajane swipes her tongue along her lip before pulling Erza in for a kiss, continuing to thrust until Erza follows her over the edge, and her body is covered in scarlet.


	6. Lucy x Juvia (implied / crush / first meeting)

Journalism was not Lucy’s natural calling in life. Her heart was in fiction, in epic tales and wild adventures. But she was broke and estranged from her family; any job was a good one, in her situation, and the company she worked for was not bad, just not overly interesting to her.

For Lucy, the biggest reward – other than being able to pay her rent, of course – was that she was stationed close to the ocean. She never failed to marvel in its beauty and jumped at the chance to take a job that would bring her there, to the shore. Her boss knew this, had approached her specifically and asked her if she would like to study a special type of fire lily that bloomed only in their sand dunes, and Lucy could do nothing else except accept.

The sun had cooled, preparing to sleep, and Lucy thought idly about the stories her mother used to tell her about mermaids along this shore, and she missed her mother then more than ever. Lucy dropped to her knees, cradled the petals of bright orange fire lily in her hands and let her eyes wander to the restless shore ahead. The waves danced, like Lucy’s fingers across the sand; like her heart when azure hair peered from cerulean ocean.

She started, jumping to her feet, immediately concerned that someone was drowning. But then music reached her ears, soft and melodic, and without thinking Lucy headed towards it, eyes wide and searching.

Mixed in with the blue was stripes of orange, like flames licking the waters edge, and Lucy fixed herself on them, stopped only when her feet were caught in the overlapping waves. The head was clearer now, blue curls under a crown of fire lilies, and the woman was beautiful, more so than any other woman Lucy had seen before; her breasts were partly exposed as her body bobbed in the water, and there was something about her features that was slightly beyond the realm of normality, as though she was both human and somehow not.

“Hello?” Lucy’s voice broke, but the waves still carried it with confidence, and the music started again, singing and humming so eerie and yet ethereal, Lucy nearly fell with the harmonic tunes.

She took another step into the water, much warmer than she expected, but the music stopped, the subject startled. There was a splash, spraying foam high into the sun’s dwindling light, and Lucy caught a glimpse of a long blue tail, flecked with orange, and then it was gone, leaving Lucy to wonder if she really had seen anything at all.


	7. Levy x Lucy

If Levy had to describe Lucy as a colour, it would be yellow. Yellow, the colour of freshness, of optimism; of loyalty and of joy. Yellow like the fields in spring, with the sunflowers blowing in the breeze, and yellow like down feathers of ducklings, hopeful and honest and with an earnest yearning for life, and the adventure of it.

Levy believed that everyone had been kissed by the sun, had retained a little bit of that warmth and carried it with them in life, but Lucy… she was just plain ridiculous. Her long and glossy hair reflected the light, threw golden shadows across Levy’s face, and the women was blinded by them, overcome with Lucy’s beauty.

This was not unusual for her, as more and more frequently Levy had caught herself looking at Lucy, wondering how soft her skin was, or what her lips would taste like.

 _Like sunshine, I bet…_ Levy thought, and was surprised by how much she craved the answers to these personal questions. Not knowing was like ripping out the final page of a novel before she had finished it; it was killing her, consuming her thoughts until everything was Lucy. Everything was yellow.

She made notes in her journal, story ideas to return to at a later date, and nearly all of them concerning beautiful writers being watched by admirers from afar, and although part of Levy was embarrassed with how transparent she was being, would die before she let Lucy see her work, the majority of her was indifferent; she could not help it, she was addicted to the other woman, sought her out whenever possible without even thinking. It was almost pitiful, the depth of her infatuation, and yet she did not regret it. A life without Lucy would be cold, and dark. Levy had been there before, as a child, and now, in this guild with these people, was comforted by the fact that she would never have to experience that again.


	8. Anna x Eileen

Eileen, for the most part, was vastly unconcerned with standards of beauty. She had wars to plan, dragons to consort with; she was more warrior than woman, and she was fine with that fact. However, it made these functions where she had to dress up insufferable. There were so many ways that Eileen felt her time could be better spent instead of on hair and makeup, followed by polite formalities.

No, Eileen had no interest in beauty, or how it affected the world around her. She saw things as they were, as cold hard facts and statistics, and it kept her quick, reliable; it kept her alive.

She sighed, rubbed her shoulders in frustration as the black material of her dress clung to her body in unfamiliar ways. Eileen felt restricted, her scarlet hair loose by her shoulders, armour nowhere to be found. For a soldier, being this vulnerable and exposed was difficult, and Eileen found herself counting down the hours until she could be herself again, no matter how rough and imperfect that may be.

“Eileen Belserion, is it not? We have not had the pleasure of meeting yet.”

Eileen turned at the voice, her entire being going rigid at the thought of having to socialise with anyone at this party; she did not fit in with the elite types, never had. Never wanted to.

Her eyes widened, and she fell backwards, spine colliding painfully with the table behind her. The woman in front of her was stunning; more than that, she was ethereal, in a flowing green gown, detailed with lace flowers. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, secured with a long jade pin, and although Eileen had no interest in beauty, she could still recognise it, and this woman was the most naturally beautiful thing Eileen had ever set eyes on. Her heart beat with the strength of it.

“Yes, I’m Eileen Beslerion. And you?” Her voice was higher than normal, her skin flushed darker, but the blonde woman with large green eyes did not seem to notice.

“Anna Heartfilia. I have been placed in charge of the Eclipse project.”

Anna extended her hand, and Eileen took it hesitantly. Her skin longed for direct contact as opposed to the silk white glove Anna wore, and it surprised Eileen how someone she had just met could have such a strong affect on her. Anna smiled, just a gentle tug of her lips, but it was enough to make Eileen’s head swim. She pulled her hand back, used it to support herself against the table behind her instead.

“Eclipse? That’s a significant responsibility for someone so young.” She noted, nodding her approval.

Anna laughed at that, and Eileen’s chest was heaving, tightening, as the other woman took a step towards her.

“Says the youngest queen in Earthland.” Anna whispered into her ear, and Eileen startled. She had tried hard to keep her title quiet, wanting to blend in until the social event was over, and she could return to normality. And yet this woman knew but did not seem intimidated by the fact. It was a refreshing change from the stiff and nervous responses that Eileen usually received.

“How did you-”

“Do not worry, your majesty. I will keep your secret, if you will do me the honour of dining with me this evening. I have some concerns in regard to the Eclipse project and you understand dragons much better than I.”

Eileen flushed, nodding slowly, and Anna smiled at her wide. She took a flute of fizzy wine from the table behind Eileen, body pressing in close enough that her breath could be felt warming the skin of Eileen’s neck, and then turned away back to the party. Eileen let out the air from her lungs, body slouching in relief, and watched Anna cross the room. The blonde looked over her shoulder once, and when their eyes meet it left Eileen flustered, wondering how eye contact could be more intimate that physical contact was. She had a lot to learn, and hoped that Anna would be willing to teach her. Eileen held a hand to her face, covering her furious blush. Now she was more eager than ever for this event to finish, if not for herself, but to spend more time with the beautiful woman in the flowing green dress and eyes to match.


	9. Erza x Lucy x Juvia (angst)

Magnolia was blue. The sky wept, leaking heavy droplets onto the town until it was flooding, sweeping away carts and plant pots that had not been tied down. Fairy Tail had closed its doors, knowing this scenario too well. They were concerned, of course, but left it in Erza and Lucy’s capable and experienced hands.

Juvia was curled on their lap, shivering, slick strands of blue hair knitted and curled around her sullen face. Her head was on Lucy’s legs, her feet on Erza’s, and they soothed her the best that they could.

“Juvia is... very sorry.” The woman hiccoughed, and Lucy ran her hand over her azure head, humming gently.

“You have no reason to apologise, sweetheart.” She cooed.

Erza reached to take Juvia’s hand, leaned forward so that her lips could press against the pale skin. Juvia’s large blue eyes watered once more, and she burrowed deeper into her two girlfriends.

“It happens to us all, Juvia.” Erza murmured, sweeping her thumb across the blue-haired woman’s skin, and the touch was too tender, their combined words too soft; Juvia started crying again.

“But Juvia more than most.” She frowned.

These episodes happened now and then, where Juvia was plunged into an ocean of blue, seeing nothing but blurred shapes and watery tones. Lucy and Erza were always there for her, of course, but still she wished that she were stronger, more independent. But depression did not work that way, and for a blissful second Juvia did not feel glad, she felt grateful; Erza rubbed circles onto her wrist, and Lucy was untangling Juvia’s hair with her slim fingers, and they were together, all of them. Juvia felt alone in her mind, but for once she was not lonely, and that made the water less terrifying, the deep abyss of blue just slightly more bearable.


	10. Lucy x Juvia (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the chocolate box exchange hosted by fairytailfemslash on tumblr, gifted to wlwjuvia :)

Juvia’s fingers shook, and it was inexplicable, this feeling of warmth; of being wanted. Even when wincing around the pain in her hand, Lucy’s smile was like the sun, and Juvia looked at it gladly, was blinded by it.

The bandage scratched her hand, and Juvia felt a wave of guilt wash over her, another body of water that she had succumbed to, lost herself in. She had gotten possessed by the man from Trinity Raven, Vidaldus, had caused Lucy to summon Aquarius within Juvia’s water jigsaw, one of her strongest attacks. Lucy’s hand was bloody, marred. And it was because of  _her_.

“It’s not your fault, Juvia.” Lucy murmured, her voice as soft as the skin between Juvia’s hands. There was no honorific between them now, no ‘san’ or ‘sama’; they were equals. More than that, they were  _friends_. Juvia shuddered in idle delight, having never known a bond with another woman and basking in it, in everything that Lucy would offer her. Juvia accepted it all gratefully.

There was something within her then, something that she did not recognise. The way her name rolled from Lucy’s lips sent shocks through her stomach, and the heat of Lucy’s body, close enough to touch, made Juvia dizzy.  It was new, and foreign, and entirely terrifying. Juvia was drowning in it, in the sensations and possibilities. And when her hand brushed Lucy’s leg, and the blonde’s cheeks lit up like a wildfire, Juvia was lost, floundering, fighting for the part of her that was indifferent. But that was the attitude of a Phantom Lord mage, and she wanted to distance herself from that person. Wanted to draw closer to Lucy.

The other woman took her hand, squeezed it softly, and tears were ready to fall from Juvia’s eyes once more. She could not be the rain woman who brought misfortune, not when Lucy’s large brown eyes offered her rays of hope, and Juvia snatched them greedily, as though there was nothing else more in the world that she could want.

 _And maybe there isn’t_.

Juvia thought, helping Lucy to stand, relishing in the weight of the blonde pressed flush against herself, and moving to find Gray and the others. 


	11. Minerva x Lucy

“I’m borrowing Rogue for a minute!” Natsu yelled, consumed the poor shadow-dragon in his own personal whirlwind as he ran, dragging Happy along with them.

Lucy caught up just as he sped out of sight, doubled over with the force of her own breath, and groaned in annoyance.

“It’s nice to see that he hasn’t changed at all.”

The voice was smooth and caught Lucy off guard. She turned around quickly, startled, and was met with an intense gaze, and an even more intense shade of indigo.

Minerva had not dressed too modestly since Lucy had known her, and yet her style was more regal than Lucy’s, left more to the imagination; and Lucy certainly was imagining. Minerva’s dress was full length, but the slit that cut along her thigh was daring, the plunged neck of her dress exposing a large proportion of her generous cleavage, and Lucy stared, ashamed and yet utterly enthralled; had Minerva always been this beautiful, or this endearing?

The tigeress raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who laughed awkwardly at her own actions.

“Yeah… no. He’s still the same Natsu.”

A pause hangs heavily in the air, Lucy still admiring the tight indigo dress on Minerva’s stunning figure. When their eyes met, Minerva seemed pensive, and Lucy tilted her head at that, encouraging the other woman to speak.

“I never got a chance to say, about what happened at the Grand Magic Games… I’m sorry, Lucy.” Her tones were sweet, delicate, and Lucy’s heart fluttered with them.

She spoke quickly, without thinking,

“No, it’s okay! We were competing, after all.”

Minerva’s nose crinkled in frustration, her freckles dancing at the movement, and she there was something about her then that was almost cute. Lucy bit her lip in wonder, wanting to reach out and run her hand along the indigo fabric and any skin she found exposed, feeling and wanting and claiming all at once. Minerva’s words drew Lucy back into the present, and she scalded herself internally at how easily distracted she could get.

“No, it wasn’t okay. I acted cruelly, and impulsively. You did not deserve that, and I truly regret it. If you did not forgive me I would understand, but-”

“No I do! I do forgive you, Minerva.”

When Minerva smiled, it was blinding and contagious; Lucy reciprocated, and found herself sincerely hoping that Natsu and Rogue took their sweet time.


	12. Lucy x Juvia (angst / unrequited)

The sky was violet, nighttime swallowing the weary sun, and it was as beautiful as it was sorrowful, a shade that invoked emotions which Lucy had tried so hard to suppress.

“Lucy, Juvia doesn’t-”

“I know.” The blonde interjected, her smile watery. Juvia’s brow was furrowed, her lips parted; Lucy did not want her to apologise. Everything was on her.

What light remained was casting purple shadows over Juvia’s hair, and she was beautiful, heartbreakingly so. Lucy swallowed the words that had formed in her throat, knowing that they were useless; she already had her answer.

“It’s just, Gray-sama…” Juvia tried, winced at how the words fell flat between them. Lucy nodded slowly, numbness setting in. She had known this, had always known this, that there was only one person Juvia had feelings for. That did not stop Lucy from falling for the woman, of course. Or from her heart breaking at the definitive answer that set them apart.

“Yeah, Gray. I know.” Lucy’s jaw was set hard, her body rigid, and she tried not to blame Gray for this. He had made his disinterest in Juvia clear, had been dating Natsu for long enough; this was not his fault. It was Lucy’s, everything was Lucy’s fault, and she wished to every plausible god under the sky that she had just kept quiet.

Violet shadows danced across Juvia’s cheek as the tears began, but Lucy did not stay to comfort the other woman. She could not heal when she herself was already broken beyond repair.

“Lucy…”

The blonde turned, choked back the tears which threatened, and headed back towards the town. Juvia continued to call her name, but all of her words fell on deaf, numb ears.

She felt sick, could not stand to look at Juvia for another second, and it was clear then that she would be avoiding the guild until this pain subsided. Whenever that would be.

The wind was cold and whipped her hair around her face in an ardent fashion. Lucy felt bad, in part, about leaving Juvia standing out in the cold, but at that moment she could not bring herself to do anything about it.

On the breeze, one last thing carried to her ears, causing her steps to falter,

“I’m so sorry, Lucy… san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to do the ending like I did because Juvia dropping the honorific from Lucy's name was so significant that adding it back in is almost equivalent to rejecting a relationship between them completely and like....... sad boi hours tbh


	13. Erza x Lucy

As the train hurtled through the countryside, Erza’s leg bounced, her gaze never staying in one place. Lucy smiled at her, covered Erza’s hand with her own, and squeezed softly.

“Are you nervous, Erza?” She was amused but tried to keep the emotion from showing in her voice. It was sweet that her girlfriend held this meeting in such high regard, but Lucy was unaccustomed at seeing the ever strong Titania afraid or uncertain.

“Of course I am. It’s deeply important that I am liked by your family, Lucy.” Erza offered her a small smile, barely there, and Lucy leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

“Erza, I’ve already told my mother so much about you, I bet she already feels like she knows you. Honestly, they’ll love you as much as I do. Don’t worry, love.” She looked outside and then stood, tugging at Erza’s hand as she went. “Come on, this is our stop.”

The country air was as clean and crisp as Lucy remembered, and she allowed herself a moment to stand and appreciate it, letting nature wash over her. It was relaxing, and Lucy was surprised by how much she missed the feeling.

“The Heartfilia estate is just up this hill.” Luct gestured, and Erza nodded.

They walk in silence, Erza a step behind Lucy, just slightly more hesitant. The grounds were more barren than Lucy remembered, less full of vibrant flowers and exotic insects. Now everything looked deserted, unloved, and it broke Lucy’s heart. She should never have allowed it to fall into such a state.

Still, her mother’s grave stood proud, her father’s smaller tombstone next to it, and Lucy guided Erza until they stood in front of the two fixtures.

“Mother… Father. It’s good to see you both again.”

Erza’s presence behind her was a comfort, was the only thing preventing her from crying, and Lucy was more grateful for her girlfriend than ever before. Lucy stepped to the side, let Erza take her place next to her, and the redhead bowed formally.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Lucy had never been unsure of her feelings, but the earnest way that Erza was speaking to her parent’s graves, as though they were truly present, had her falling in love all over again. She hooked her arm through Erza’s, rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder, and smiled at her parents. They had always wanted her to bring someone home, to show that she could be independent and happy, and Lucy hoped that, wherever they were now, they would be able to see her with Erza and know that, even alone, she was not lonely. That even without her parents, she had found love, and a place to call home.


	14. Lucy x Juvia (mutual pining)

The Celestial world was vast, and colourful, and more than slightly overwhelming for Juvia. She wanted to cling to Gray, or Lucy, or anyone else that offered a sense of normality for her, but they were having such a great time; Juvia did not want to burden them with her presence.

Instead, she resigned herself to a corner, sat sipping a drink as the rest of Fairy Tail partied with the spirits. Loke came to flirt with her but got distracted, and Wendy gravitated towards her for a second to offer Juvia cake, but overall, she was happy to simply observe other people having fun. It was what she had been doing her whole life, after all.

“Have we met?”

Juvia looked up into the large, scowling eyes of Aquarius, and found herself shrinking from them. Quickly she nodded, knuckles going white as she clutched the hem of her skirt.

“Yes, once. Lucy summoned Aquarius using Juvia’s body of water.”

“Ah yes, that little tramp would summon me from anywhere! No respect at all.” She growled, taking deep swigs of her drink.

Juvia frowned, back straightening, and tried to meet Aquarius’ heavy gaze.

“Juvia wishes you would not speak about Lucy like that. Lucy is a very kind and warm person and Juvia is very fond of her.”

Aquarius blinks rapidly, a slow smile drawing her lips into something teasing, verging on cruel.

“Maybe it wasn’t boyfriends I should have been mocking Lucy over for all these years.” Aquarius drawled, floating away to sit with Scorpio.

It took a moment for her words to sink in, and then Juvia was blushing, burying her face furiously in her hands. She really needed to make her feelings less obvious, but sometimes they dripped out of her like droplets from a faucet, and soon they mounted, puddled, until Juvia was swimming in them; she was in love with Lucy. Had been for a while, in fact, and yet had no idea how to handle the situation besides keeping it to herself, hiding from it, a feat which was usually much easier, when Juvia was not wearing Lucy’s clothes, and surrounded by her magic.

“Hey Juvia, come and dance with me.” Lucy’s voice was melodic, entrancing, and before Juvia had made a conscious decision she was standing.

Lucy took her hand, pulled her along, and when she turned and gaze Juvia a sweet, shy smile, the water witch knew that she was done for. She pressed herself against Lucy, covering her face by hiding it in Lucy’s shoulder, and the other woman embraced her readily, gladly, like it was all she had been hoping for.

As they swayed in time to the music, warmth mingling and laughter bubbling on their tongues, Juvia had to wonder if the Celestial World was truly that bad, after all.


	15. Minerva x Lucy

Lucy clasped the flower behind her back, a lily which was a soft pink in the centre and spiralled out into speckled white tips. She felt stupid for doing this, was not sure if her girlfriend would remember or appreciate the gesture, but she knew that she wanted to try, anyway.

“Minerva, do you know what day it is?” She leaned in close to the other woman’s ear, kissed the side of her neck with sweet affection, and Minerva turned to her, smiling.

“It’s Thursday, Lucy.” Her eyes were wicked, sparked like comets in the night, and Lucy wondered if she wanted to kiss the other woman or smack her.

“Yes…’ Lucy started, her voice steady, slow. “But it’s also a special day. Do you know why?”

Minerva’s nose crinkled at this, freckled pushed upwards towards her large hazel eyes, and Lucy saw her confidence waver, the mirage shuddering enough to expose the anxieties that hid just below the surface.

“Have I forgotten something important?” Minerva asked, her tone uncertainty laced with frustration, and Lucy jumped at the vulnerability in it.

“No! No. Sorry, love. It’s just…’ Lucy pulled the flower from behind her back, offering it to Minerva shyly. Despite being together for over six months, Lucy still felt awkward displaying affection like this. “Today marks a year since Natsu, Happy, and I came to Sabertooth to find information on Avatar. That means it marks a year since I realised that I was in love with you.” She squirmed under Minerva’s intense gaze, and the tigeress took the flower tentatively, her touch shaking.

Traditional gestures and clichés were not to Minerva’s liking, so Lucy had opted for the quaint beauty of a lily rather than the garish presence of a rose. Her girlfriend approved, a smile stretching her lips until she was laughing absurd bubbles of laughter, placing deft kisses on Lucy’s nose, cheek, forehead; anywhere she could reach.

“I can’t believe you remembered.” Minerva breathed, her eyes glazed with emotion.

Lucy took Minerva’s cheek under her thumb, holding the other woman tenderly, and placed their lips a breath apart, almost touching. Her eyes closed briefly, allowing her to take in the warmth of Minerva’s skin, and the smell of patchouli which drifted from the other woman’s clothes. It was familiar to Lucy now; it was home.

She kissed Minerva slowly, her lips gentle, her tongue unobtrusive. Minerva took her into her arms gladly, holding the lily above Lucy’s head to prevent damaging the flower, and when Lucy pulled back her eyes were pools of affection, her heart beating erratically for the woman in front of her.

“As if I could forget.”


End file.
